Lost & Found
by BMShipper
Summary: Victor is on his way out of the hospital when another patient comes in, and of course he can't just leave when someone needs his help...


**A/N:**Yes, I did it again... dirtier than ever before =P I wrote another Victor Frankenstein/Jefferson Fanfic, because this plot bunny was in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down... it got A LOT longer than I intended, so please bear with me XD And enjoy reading... :-)

English isn't my first language and this is the first time I post "un-betaed", but my usual beta-reader didn't have time for me, so I hope, it's not all too bad... :-) Comments - as always - make me happy XD

**Lost and Found**

"Dr. Whale, please report to the ER, Dr. Whale, please report to the ER!"

Over and over again the announcement thudded through the speakers while Victor was sitting in his small, little office, sipping on a glass of scotch. He knew he shouldn't drink while he was still in the hospital, but technically he should be gone by now. He was just still there because he had nowhere to go. No one waiting for him.

"I'm off duty, when will you finally learn that my shift has ended?" he shouted more to himself than to anyone else, but still got up from his chair and put the empty glass on the table.

He was just about to leave his office when one of the nurses burst in without knocking.

"Dr. Whale. Thank god you're still here. I thought you had already left," she stated, causing Victor to raise an eyebrow.

"I was about to," he informed her not planning on letting her destroy his well-deserved quitting time.

"We just got in one last patient. Could you please look at her?" the nurse asked, looking up at him.

Curious, Victor tilted his head.

"Her?"

"A little girl. Ten years old. She has stomach cramps and a little fever. It won't take long, I promise," the nurse replied.

Letting out a sigh, Victor nodded.

"Okay."

He was a doctor after all and it wasn't the girl's fault that he rather wanted to go home after this long double-shift he had just finished. But one patient more or less didn't make much of a difference anymore.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale!" the nurse cheered, handing Victor the patient's chart.

"Yeah, whatever." Victor waved dismissively, following the nurse.

"She's right there, behind the curtain," she informed him once they had left his office and made their way towards the ER.

"Thanks, I'll let you know when I need you," Victor said, before crossing the room.

He was just about to pull the curtain aside when he heard two voices talking to each other.

"Papa, I already told you, you're overreacting. It's not that bad anymore," the female voice – most likely the little girl – said.

"And I told you better safe than sorry."

When Victor heard the other voice – obviously her father – he froze immediately.

He knew that voice.

He would always recognize it, no matter how much time had passed.

Hesitating for a moment he finally pushed the curtain aside and there he was: Jefferson. _His_ Jefferson. The first real friend he ever had back then when he had still been in his own land and thought he had lost everything.

Only that he and Jefferson had become so much more pretty quickly, and seeing him right now brought all the memories back at once.

All the nights they had spent together, all the kisses they had shared, all the stolen moments whenever they had time to be alone. It all came back to him right that moment.

"Victor?" Jefferson's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and only then did he notice that he had been staring at him.

"Jefferson! It's so good to see you!" he finally said, and a few seconds later they were laying in each other's arms, hugging one another tight.

It felt so good to be close to him again, and he inhaled his scent, that was so familiar and sent warm shivers down his spine. He held onto him a lot longer than necessary, could have stood there with him forever, if the little girl's voice hadn't brought Victor back to the here and now, making him realize that she was a patient. She was here for a reason and he needed to take care of her.

"Can we go now, daddy? Please? I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Soon, I promise. Just let the nice Dr…" Jefferson looked at Victor in a pleading manner, and Victor immediately understood.

"Dr. Whale. I'm Dr. Whale," he introduced himself to the girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Grace. Or Paige… or maybe both…" she replied, looking a little confused for a moment, before she added. "Just call me Grace."

"Will do," Victor smiled, looking down at her.

"Okay, then, Grace… lay back, so I can find out what's wrong with you. You're having cramps in your stomach?"

"It's really not that bad," Grace said once again, looking up at him, but still following his orders. She looked a little scared, so Victor put on a smile, before slipping into a pair of gloves.

"I promise I won't hurt you any more than necessary, but if I can't find out what's wrong with you, it might get worse. Is it okay if I check your belly?"

Focusing on her father for a brief moment, Grace finally nodded.

"Yes."

"Good… just relax and tell me when it hurts, okay?" Victor smiled, leaning down a bit and starting to press down on the girl's body until she let out a painful whimper.

"Ah, I see…" Victor said, immediately letting go of her.

When he tried to take a step back, he felt Jefferson's body close to his own all of a sudden. Too close. He hadn't even been aware that his former lover had moved towards him, until he now felt his breath in his neck, and it took a lot of him not to let out a sigh. The warmth of Jefferson's body was radiating towards his own and all Victor wanted to do right now was lean into him and turn around so he could kiss him. But he knew that wasn't possible. Not right now.

Besides, Jefferson had a daughter, possibly even a wife. Maybe he would never have what he longed for ever again.

"What is it?" Jefferson asked, causing Victor to look at him, and god, his eyes were still the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"It's… Grace has…" Victor stammered, clearing his throat. He needed to get some distance between himself and Jefferson, or things could get really strange, because the urge of jumping him right there right then grew stronger with every second. Why did he still have to look so fucking good? Why did he still have this effect on Victor after all these years? He thought he was over him.

Okay, obviously he wasn't, but Jefferson didn't need to know. He couldn't know.

Looking back at Grace, whose eyes still showed a lot of fear, he consolingly touched her shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, Grace. It looks like an irritation of your appendix, but I'd like to keep you over night. Just to be sure it's not an inflammation."

"And what if it is?" Grace asked, biting her lower lip, and by doing that she looked just like her father. She looked so much like him, it was amazing.

"Then we have to get it out. But we're not gonna talk about that until it's necessary, okay?"

"Okay!" Grace smiled. "Can my papa stay with me?"

"Of course," Victor smiled back. "Of course he can stay."

When he looked at Jefferson, their eyes met yet again, and it became more and more difficult with every second to keep his distance. His heart was already beating a lot faster than it should and his mouth was dry. He needed to get out of here. Right now.

"Nurse Astrid will give you something for the pain so you can sleep, but if your cramps don't come back until tomorrow morning you're free to go."

"Is it okay if I talk to Dr. Whale for a moment, honey?" Jefferson asked all of a sudden, causing Victor to swallow hard. What could Jefferson possibly want from him that he hadn't already said or explained?

"Sure thing," Grace replied and even though he felt slightly uncomfortable, Victor made his way outside the ER.

"I'll be right back," Victor said, turning towards Nurse Astrid and looking at her.

"Can you please give our little patient a small dose of Nurofen and stay with her until her father comes back? I need to talk to him. We'll be in my office, okay?"

"Of course," Astrid replied, smiling at Victor and Jefferson politely, before she turned to the medicine cabinet and opened it.

Victor faced Jefferson, pointing towards his office.

"Just follow me, its right there," he informed him, trying to sound as formal as possible, even though staying calm was really difficult right now. Especially, because he didn't know what Jefferson wanted.

He had barely opened the door, when he was pushed inside the room and then against said door by Jefferson and within seconds Jefferson's lips were on his. It took Victor's mind a moment to follow his body which was already starting to react by returning each and every kiss with the same passion he received them. He couldn't believe what was happening here and that it was really happening. That it wasn't one of his many, many dreams he had been having ever since he got his memories back.

Locking the door Victor swirled them around, backing away enough to be able to look at Jefferson while their lips touched over and over again for hot, seductive kisses that drove Victor crazy.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but… do you really think we should do this?" he asked breathlessly.

"Why not?" Jefferson asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I know you want me and I want you too, so there's nothing wrong here, is it?"

"You think it's _that_ easy?" A small sigh left Victor's lips.

"Hell, Jefferson, I thought I'd never see you again… I didn't even know you are here."

"I didn't know you are here either," Jefferson replied, sounding almost annoyed. Victor could tell that he didn't really want to talk right now, but for him it was important to find out a few things.

"But how is that even possible? The curse has been active for over twenty-eight years. Why haven't we met before?"

"Probably because I was locked in my house for the most part of those twenty-eight years. I couldn't leave the building until Emma arrived in Storybrooke," Jefferson said, looking away.

Victor couldn't believe his words. They felt like a punch to his stomach and weighted heavy on his heart.

"But why?"

"You have to ask Regina that. I thought she had punished me enough by leaving me behind in Wonderland and causing me to loose my head, but obviously not," Jefferson stated. His words sounded so detached, but Victor knew by looking at him that he was still suffering from these memories.

"I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through this," Victor said, moving closer and touching Jefferson's face, so he would look at him again.

"Yeah, whatever." Victor waved dismissively. "It's over now and I don't wanna talk about it. Can't we just fuck?"

Victor couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips.

"You're awful, you know that? One minute we're having a serious conversation and the next all you can think about is sex."

"It's what I'm good at…" Jefferson whispered, pulling Victor close again. "It's what _we're_ good at."

His tone went directly to Victor's crotch and he let out a low moan when he felt Jefferson's hands grabbing his ass.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere else? My place for example? Someone could hear us."

"That has never kept us before and I don't think I can wait that long," Jefferson pouted. "Besides, I need to get back to Grace, so we better hurry."

Grace.

Right.

Victor had almost forgotten about her, even though it made him feel bad.

"Doesn't she have a mother?" he asked when Jefferson was about to kiss him again, causing Jefferson to roll his eyes.

"Of course she has… or rather had… she died a few days after Grace was born. Don't worry, there is no one waiting for me, no one I'm cheating on by sleeping with you. So… are there any more questions or can we get going now?"

He was starting to get impatient and Victor could hear it with every word he said. And it highly amused him.

"You haven't changed a bit," he commented, pushing Jefferson's coat from his shoulders and starting to loosen Jefferson's scarf when Jefferson grabbed his wrists, keeping him from disposing of it.

"Don't…" he whispered and then there was fear in his eyes. A fear Victor had never seen on him.

"It's okay…" Victor gave back, carefully pulling at the piece of cloth and exposing the scar around Jefferson's neck. Only the thought about how much Jefferson must have suffered pained Victor, but he knew it wasn't the time or the place to let his feelings get the best of him. He needed to show Jefferson that he didn't care. That it didn't make a difference.

"You're still beautiful, and that doesn't change a thing about it…" Victor assured him, leaning forward and placing soft kisses along the red line, causing Jefferson to shiver and cling to him.

"Victor…" One word, his name, and it still was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever heard Jefferson say.

"I'm here," he murmured between caresses, feeling Jefferson grab his face and bring their lips back together before he started fumbling with Victor's lab coat, obviously to get rid of it.

"Let me… let me help you…" Victor said, stretching his arms backwards so Jefferson only had to push at the white piece of clothing for it to fall down on the ground with a rustling sound.

Since he didn't want to be all too passive he started opening Jefferson's vest only for it to land on the floor a few seconds later and Victor could finally start to unbutton Jefferson's shirt.

The more skin he exposed the wider his eyes grew, until Jefferson's shirt was hanging loose around his shoulders and Victor was literally staring at him.

"God, Jefferson, what… what have you done to your body?"

A chuckle left Jefferson's throat and he put two fingers on Victor's chin in order for him to look back up at him.

"Twenty-eight years locked in a house. I needed to do _something_ to keep myself busy. You don't like it?"

"What? No! I mean, yes! Of course I like it… I'm just… surprised… last time we've…" he gestured with his hands, searching for the right word before he went on.

"…met… last time we've met you didn't look this well-built… I mean, you always looked pretty hot, but…"

"Victor" Jefferson interrupted him with another laugh. "Shut up!"

His hands found Victor's shirt and he pulled it out of his pants, ripping it open so all the buttons were flying crisscross through the office, and even though Victor loved Jefferson being so hasty, he still raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! That was one of my best shirts. And how the hell am I supposed to go home without a shirt now?" he complained, but seriously not being angry at all. He had never been good at blaming Jefferson for anything at all, especially not if it led to something awesome. Something like sex with the most attractive guy he had ever seen.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Jefferson said, placing another wet kiss on Victor's lips and turning them around so once again Victor ended up being the one pressed against the door.

"You better do," he said, taking in a sharp breath a second later when Jefferson's hands started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants so it slid down to his ankles.

Victor kicked off his shoes and socks, getting out of it immediately, so he was standing in front of Jefferson in only his shorts. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and it was undeniable that Jefferson's kisses and touches had already affected him.

He didn't waste any time and pulled Jefferson close again, bringing their lips together in another heated kiss while he took care of Jefferson's shirt. Even before it landed on the floor his hands were already busy opening the button of Jefferson's jeans before he pulled down the zipper. His fingers touched the swelling bulge in Jefferson's underwear, causing the other man to push his pelvis forward, against Victor's until their hardening cocks touched for the first time and it felt heavenly.

"I… I missed you… I missed this…" Victor admitted in between two kisses, leaning his forehead against Jefferson's. "I thought I've lost you."

Jefferson grabbed his face, looking directly into his eyes.

"You haven't… I'm right here… I won't go anywhere." Taking Victor's hand and leading it in between his legs, Victor understood immediately and started stroking his length through his shorts, while he used the other hand to push down Jefferson's jeans.

"I'll make you feel so good," Jefferson said, and Victor knew it was a promise he would keep.

It didn't take them long to get rid of the rest of their clothes until they were completely naked, standing in front of each other heavily panting.

Their lips were locked, their tongues fought a fight no one was about to win and their hands were everywhere on each other's body, trying to touch as much skin as possible, while their hips were grinding against each other in a steady rhythm that felt good, but wasn't quite enough to really satisfy Victor. He wanted more. Wanted all of it. He had waited for it for over twenty-eight years, now where he had Jefferson back he definitely wouldn't wait any longer.

"Jefferson, wait…" he breathed out, trying to stop kissing him, but it was easier said than done, because Jefferson wouldn't let go of him that easy.

"What is it?" Jefferson finally said, letting his hands slide down Victor's spine and grabbing his butt cheeks. "Don't you like what I'm doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Victor let out an annoyed grunt.

"How can you even ask me that? You know my answer."

"Then what is it?" Jefferson wanted to know.

Before Victor could even reply, he felt one of Jefferson's fingers teasing his hole, rubbing and touching it, but not sliding in and it was torture.

"Oh God…" Victor blurted out, clinging to Jefferson's shoulders, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"You thought I don't know what you want?" Jefferson grinned, lifting Victor up so he could wrap his legs around his hips, and then he felt Jefferson taking a few steps towards his desk.

Before he could even react, Jefferson had already wiped everything of it to the floor, including the empty glass he used for his scotch which landed on the floor with a clashing sound, before he placed him onto it.

Victor wanted to protest, say anything, but Jefferson didn't even give him the chance, because he locked their lips yet again, teasing Victor's tongue with his own, while one of his hands clasped his cock and started pumping it, rubbing the glans with his thumb.

"Jefferson… ohh… ahh…" Victor moaned, letting his head fall into his neck, when all of a sudden there was a knocking sound at the door and then there was Nurse Astrid's voice.

"Dr. Whale? Are you alright? I heard glass breaking…" she asked, obviously being concerned for his well-being, but Jefferson made it very hard for Victor to form any proper thoughts, let alone reply to her without letting out another moan.

"I'm… I'm okay… don't… don't worry…" he shouted, biting his lower lip when Jefferson's hand increased its speed.

"Ahhh… oh fuck!" he groaned when he felt a wet finger at his entrance, sliding in just enough so Victor could feel it, but not quite enough for him to really enjoy.

"You want me to stop?" Jefferson asked quietly, and in that moment Victor really wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Bastard!" he cursed, and then there was Astrid's voice again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Astrid. I'm sure!" It took all of his willpower to form those words and he just hoped he would be able to get rid of the nurse with them.

"Okay, then," he heard the woman say and when their steps moved away from the door, Victor let out a relieved sigh.

"Have you any idea what you just did?" he asked, hissing when Jefferson pushed his finger a little deeper into him.

"You mean besides finger fucking and touching you?" Jefferson smirked. "If you wanted me to stop you could have just asked."

Victor could feel him letting go of his cock and only a mere seconds later his finger was gone, too.

"We don't have to do anything," he heard Jefferson say, and when Jefferson threatened to turn around, Victor reacted at lightning speed and grabbed him, pulling him back down and spreading his legs.

"Who said I don't? Don't you dare and leave me like that right now, or I swear you'll regret it."

He didn't mean to sound so desperate but he couldn't help it. The urge to finally feel him drove him crazy. Literally.

"As tempting as it would be to be punished by you, I think I'll save that up for another time and just… fuck you then, huh?"

And there it was again; the smug grin on Jefferson's face, but this time Victor didn't mind, because the next thing he felt was a wet finger between his butt cheeks while at the same time Jefferson started to lick on his nipples alternately, before trailing hot, wet kisses down Victor's chest until he reached his cock.

If Victor had thought he was in heaven before, he must be in paradise now, because what Jefferson was doing to him felt incredible.

He licked his way down Victor's length and then back up again while he pushes a finger inside of him, starting to stretch Victor's hole and all Victor could do was lay there and enjoy, because with his free hand Jefferson held him down, so he was unable to move away from the desk even an inch.

It was unbelievable how well Jefferson still knew him, knew how to push his buttons, and knew all his sweet spots. He just knew how to drive Victor crazy.

When he wrapped his arms around Victor's cock and started sucking while his head bobbed up and down, Victor clasped the edge of the desk and let out a few low moans.

"Good?" Jefferson asked, still moving his lips on Victor's cock and making humming sounds that sent sensations down Victor's spine.

"Good?" Victor hissed. "Are you fucking kidding me? It's… incredible…"

He hadn't even been aware that Jefferson had already inserted a second finger into his tight hole until he felt Jefferson scissoring them, twisting them around until he found that spot that made Victor buck up and squeeze his eyes shut.

"God, yes… more… Jefferson, please… please, please, please… I need you to fuck me." He knew he was begging, almost pleading for Jefferson to finally give him what he needed, but he didn't care. Besides, he knew it turned Jefferson on when he was so compliant.

"You sure you're ready?" Jefferson asked, and instead of an answer Victor pulled him down and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I've waited over twenty-eight years, and I've dreamed about you every night since my memories came back, imagining how you fuck me while touching myself until I came… I'm more than ready, so just…do it…"

He watched Jefferson biting his lip, a low moan escaping his throat.

"You… touched yourself thinking about me?"

" .night." Victor gave back, demonstratively grabbing Jefferson's cock and spreading his legs further, guiding him to his ass while he pulled his legs back for Jefferson to have a better angle.

"Please." He repeated once again and he knew with those words he had him.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Jefferson teased, nudging Victor's entrance with his cock, but not quite pushing in. He spit in his fist, wetting his cock, before he leaned over Victor, touching his nose with his own.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you I'm the only one you want."

And fuck, right that moment Victor would tell Jefferson anything, everything to finally have him. Not that it was difficult or that he had to lie to him. Not in that case.

"I want you. Only you, Jefferson. You're the only one I want."

And with those words Jefferson finally pushed in. It was like Victor had broken a spell and he finally gave in. Finally.

A sharp pain took possession of Victor's body the moment Jefferson breached him and he held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to relax. He barely remembered that it always had been like that, with Jefferson feeling too big in the beginning, like he wasn't able to take him in completely. It wasn't unfamiliar, but it still felt somehow new.

"Shhht… I'm here… I've got you…" he heard Jefferson's soft whispers in his ears, feeling him kiss ever inch of his face.

"If it hurts to much just tell me, I'll stop."

"No!" Immediately, Victor opened his eyes to look at Jefferson. "Don't stop. Just… go slow. It's been a while."

Jefferson stayed completely still, waiting for Victor to adjust to his size and only when he finally did and nodded he moved in further and with every inch he was sinking deeper the pain diminished a little more until he was buried balls-deep inside of him, letting out a low groan.

"God, you're so tight… I almost forgot how good it feels to be inside of you."

"And I almost forgot how good it feels to have you inside of me," Victor replied, wrapping his legs around Jefferson's waist and bucking up.

A silent request Jefferson immediately understood and pulled back just a bit, only to thrust back into him a mere seconds later, starting a slow, steady rhythm. He let out a grateful, shuttered sound when Victor's body loosened up an allowed him to go in deeper, obviously enjoying the sensations that fucking Victor sent to his body. His eyes were closed and a red shimmer showed on Jefferson's cheeks. His lip was caught between his teeth, that stupidly sexy little frown between his brows on his face. Small drops of sweat dripped from his forehead onto Victor's body. It was dirty and sexy and somehow it felt forbidden, even though it wasn't.

Victor flexed his hips, watching Jefferson's every move. Jefferson shuddered and sped up his movements, groaning when Victor bucked up and meeting his next thrust halfway. It was such a rush seeing Jefferson like that, seeing him loose control completely. Because of him.

He moaned out loud and his eyes slid shut when Jefferson hit that sweet spot inside of him, making him see stars.

"Jefferson… Jefferson… yes…" Over and over again his name rolled off his lips like a prayer and even though he wasn't even aware he needed it, when he finally felt one of Jefferson's hands around his cock he felt complete. It was just perfect. The way Jefferson timed his movements to his thrusts drove Victor crazy within seconds.

"Jefferson, I'm close," he said, wishing he could enjoy this forever, but at the same time longing for his release.

Jefferson whined – he really whined; a sound Victor didn't even know he was capable of – the noise caught in the back of his throat and started hammering into Victor in a fast and strong pace, making Victor realize that he was about to come undone soon either, even before he said it.

"Oh hell, Victor… this is… oh god… you're awesome…"

Victor knew his fingers would probably leave bruises on Jefferson's back, but he didn't care. He needed to hold onto him as long as possible, needed Jefferson to keep moving. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

He felt Jefferson slam into him again, giving him exactly what he needed.

"Jefferson, ahhhh…" Victor almost screamed, arching his back and starting to come, spilling hot, white cum in between them. His whole body was shaking and he just let go completely, falling apart right underneath Jefferson.

Jefferson pushed into him one, two more times and then he froze, buried balls deep in Victor as he came hard, his eyes squeezed shut and Victor's name rolling off his lips. He rode it out, thrusting shallowly in and out, drawing out his pleasure and making Victor moan in ecstasy, before his whole body went limp and he collapsed onto Victor's chest.

"Oh Jesus, Victor, that was…" Jefferson breathed, causing Victor to let out a chuckle.

"Yeah," he answered, feeling the last waves of his orgasm die away. "Awesome shit!"

Jefferson huffed out a laugh and lifted his head so he could look at Victor.

"Don't make me wait another twenty-eight years until I can see you again."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Victor grinned, placing a hand in Jefferson's neck and pulling him close, so he could catch his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. "You really think I'll ever let you leave me again?"

"You really think I wanna leave?" Jefferson asked back, stealing another kiss, before he straightened up and slid out of Victor.

"But I still have to go now."

Letting out a sigh, Victor sat up and nodded. "I know," he replied understandingly.

He handed Jefferson a wet tissue to clean himself up, while he grabbed another one for himself, before he hopped off the desk. They collected their clothes and put them back on, when Victor let out a curse.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" Jefferson asked immediately, turning around and looking at Victor, before he let out a chuckle.

"You really think this is funny?" Victor commented, raising an eyebrow. "It's really destroyed. You owe me a new shirt."

"I'll gladly take measure and tailor you a new one. Deal?" Jefferson moved towards Victor, grabbing him by the hips and looking into his eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. You know how I can be when I… loose control."

"As if I could ever be mad at you," Victor sighed, wrapping his arms around Jefferson's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"And now you should go see your daughter, and I should go home to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Jefferson replied, letting a hand slide through Victor's hair, before finally letting go of him and unlocking the door.

"I'm glad I've found you again," he said with a smile that made Victor weak in his knees, before he opened the door and left him alone.

Victor glanced to the glass fragments laying on the floor, considering for a moment to sweep them up, but deciding otherwise and grabbing his coat to put it on and hide his destroyed shirt with it. That could wait until tomorrow. He needed to sleep. Now more than before, because he was sure the next time Jefferson and he would meet alone he wouldn't come off that easy. And he didn't mind the least.


End file.
